For the Love of Washington and Blancmange
by Quirky Del
Summary: Laurie tries to convince Jo to accompany him to Washington...a what if based on a conversation in the book.
1. A Proposal

**Disclaimer – Standard one...I'm just borrowing L.M. Alcott's lovely characters...**

**Author's Note – This is based on the bit in the book where Laurie proposes a trip to Washington to Jo, when he's frustrated with the grandfather...blah, blah, blah. Some of this beginning chapter is a bit paraphrased to get it where I want it...did that make sense? Anyway, here we go...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jo frowned at Laurie. He was complaining about his grandfather again, ranting about how he should trust him more then he does and take him at his word. When he said something about running away to capture the old man's sympathy Jo felt the need to intervene.

"I dare say he'd miss you and that your departure would snap him to, but it would be very wicked to worry him," she told him firmly.

"I don't need your lecture, Madame Stern. Perhaps what I need most is a change of scenery for a bit..." he thought a moment before his eyes lit with a new idea. "Washington. I could pay a call on Brooke while I'm there, give Grandfather time to appreciate me more and think of all of the sights to see!"

"Sounds marvelous! You'd have such great fun, I wish that I could go with you," sighed Jo wistfully, letting her role of reason slip away in visions of dashing around the bed of the nation with her closest friend.

"Come on, then! Why not? Think of how surprised your father would be, what very good medicine you would bring him. I could go and fuss about with Brooke – I'd like to see his face when we walk in the door! It would be a glorious joke; let's it do it, Jo. We'll leave a letter saying we're alright, and sneak out under the cloak of darkness. I've got money enough for the both of us..."

Such an exciting proposal was hard to ignore, though her conscience was tugging her in two. Oh, what she would give to run about having such experiences, but duty weighed heavily upon her wild heart. Laurie sensed her hesitation, so he pushed forth the very way that he knew would get to her.

"Jo, aren't you always longing for some adventure? Well, think of how absolutely thrilling this would be? Wouldn't it be plummy to dart around our forefather's city? Can you really pass up such an invitation?" he coaxed in his most charming tongue.

His words were washing over her, basking her in the honey temptation. What would it _really_ harm to have a bit of a romp with a family friend? She was going to visit her father, wasn't that respectable? He needed a healthy dose of cheer and wasn't she just the girl to give it?

"You will come, won't you?" Laurie asked tentatively, half afraid of her answer.

"I – I would like to, very much, but..." she began uncertainly.

His eyes widened with adrenaline, his spirits started to climb. "Then do it, Jo, do it; let's do it and not think too much on it!"

She studied him, her pulse beginning to thump madly. Could she really do it? Oh, how she wanted to...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a short opening here, just wanted to get the beginning out there...what do you all think of the idea? Hopefully, you like it. I'm quite excited about where I can take this: )**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have time...that would be most splendid!**


	2. Quiet as a Mouse

Jo crept down the squeaky old stairs as quietly as a mouse, her padded feet only making a board moan lightly where normally it would yell. She had her raggedy over sized robe on over her day clothes, lest she encounter an inquisitive sister on her way out. She tiptoed as elegantly as possible – which wasn't very, considering who she was – but her long limbs didn't fail her and she made it to the front door without incident or folly. She slipped her socked feet into her heavy boots, wide eyes darting back and forth a mile a minute.

She was working herself up into such a state that a harmless little hoot of an owl outside nearly sent her into hysterics. After the laces were done up, and her bonnet placed haphazardly over her head, she flung her coat on, nervous digits trembling as they fumbled with the buttonholes. A whippoorwill call reached her ears, muffled through the front door – he was there. She almost jumped out of her skin at the sound and she anxiously looked up the stairwell for any sign of life, breathing in relief at the lack of it.

The whippoorwill whistled again and she swiftly cracked the door open, giving the over grown "bird" a menacing glare.

"Stop it, you dreadful pest, or you'll wake the entire house!" she whispered loudly.

"You're the one who wanted me to give a secret signal when I arrived..." he smiled at her cheekily.

"Yes, but you don't have to whistle til your voice goes hoarse! Once was enough!" she argued back.

Laurie made no move to hide his amused grin. "You nervous?"

"Of course! I don't think we ought to be doing this..." she bit her lip as her nerves jangled wildly inside of her.

"Now, don't tell me you're going to back out, now? What kind of fellow goes behind on his word?"

"Oh, stop your belly aching. I didn't say that I _wouldn't_ go, only that I _shouldn't_ go..."

"Here's my half of the letter – " he held an envelope out to her in a gloved hand.

"Alright, I'll combine it with mine," she muttered as she quickly placed it down on the parlour table. "Oh, I do hope they understand. I know that Marmee is going to think me very rash, and poor Meg and Amy will probably give themselves a spell! Beth will understand, though – she's a real trump!" Jo said to herself more than to Laurie.

"Hurry up, Jo. Our train leaves in scant an hour."

Jo looked at him, then back into the little center room, then back at Laurie again. "Oh, Teddy...do you think we're being awfully wicked?" she asked in a timid voice unlike her.

"No, we're really not – well, not _too_ terribly. You're going to see your father and I'm going to see Brooke. Perfectly respectable...in a way," he appeased her, but the worry lines on her young face didn't falter. "We're going to have such a grand adventure, you'll remember for all of your days. Don't you want that, anymore?"

She hesitated. "Yes, only I don't want to go down the wrong path..."

"Don't you think your father will be the better for seeing you?"

"Yes..."

"So, then wouldn't that be the 'golden path' – healing your father, helping him to get better so that he can back home to everyone?"

Jo offered him a slight smile. "You do have a silver tongue, don't you?" His wide grin seemed to knock down her last barrier. "Alright, let's be our impetuous selves and be on our way."

With one last glance in, Jo stepped out into the night, mutely shutting the familiar door behind her.

-

-

-

-

-

The moon smiled upon them as they stepped out of the carriage. Laurie grabbed both of their bags, muttered a thank you very much to the driver, and began walking to the ticket counter. Jo trailed behind him, her senses on overload. She watched her young friend plop their luggage on the ground as he conversed with the man in the booth. After a moment he joined her again, buzzing with anticipation.

"Ready to board?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Laurie studied her intently. All at once his hands dropped their weight and reached for her fingers instead. Her brows knitted instantly, wondering what he was on about.

"Jo – I don't want you to do anything you'll regret..." he said so earnestly, his hands squeezing hers lightly, that she began to feel a bit lightheaded. He looked down briefly before catching her eyes again. "I think that we could have a grand time of it, if we go. I want to go – I want you to go. But I don't want you to go and then resent me for talking you into it."

The lantern light illuminated his face to her, and she felt her throat begin to restrict.

"Teddy – dearest Teddy. Thank you." Her lashes were becoming suspiciously moist, causing her to blink rapidly to dispel the threatening onslaught.

He gave her a small smile. "Come on, I'll take you home." His long fingers left hers as he started to lean down to collect their things, but her hand on his forearm halted him.

"I want to go. To Washington with you. I want to see father and all of the new capitol buildings...I do want to go. It's just that I've never really done anything big without Marmee's approval before...except chopping off my 'one beauty'..." she laughed a little sardonically at the memory.

"You did look like a porcupine, didn't you?" he teased. "But, even that – look how it turned out? You cut your illustrious locks – of which I'm glad it's growing back now, by the by, more becoming on you. It's fine and good to act like a fellow but I'd rather have you look like a girl. Besides, all was forgiven and you even had extra money for your mother to take on her trip. See? Don't you think she'll be pleased that you're going to see your father? And it's not as if you're going alone..."

"I think she'll be troubled that we two are off alone together – "

"Oh, she knows I'd never let any harm come to you. Besides, we'll have stuffy Brooke to wet blanket any truly fun ideas once we get there..." he chuckled. "So, I'll leave it to you, Topsy Turvy. Do we go or do we stay?"

She looked at him, a frown shadowing her before suddenly she burst out into hysterical laughter. "We go! And quick, before I change my mind!"

"Now, that's a good fellow! I knew you wouldn't let me down!" Laurie tripped with excitement, the luggage handles almost slipping out of trembling fingers. The train whistle shrilled through the chilly air.

"Shall we away, me lady?" he asked with a suave tilt of his head, his arm sticking out for her take.

She linked her arm through his, gray orbs twinkling.

"Let's hope the capitol is ready for a pair of mischief makers!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A hearty thank you! To all of you who are reading, and even more thanks to those that take time to leave me a lovely review! Reviews are very gratifying and great tools to know what works and what doesn't! **

**Let me know what you all think!**


	3. Blancmange

Laurie was in heaven. He craned his neck down once again, a wide grin stretching his thin face. It amused him a great deal to see Jo's expression. Her normally vivid and animated face was altered with sleep, casting an angelic and peaceful glow about her. He chuckled softly at his own musings, knowing how she would scowl over his sentimentality.

A slender arm fell from it's precarious perch on her stomach, swinging idly as it hung over the train cushion. Boy, how she had put up a most valiant fight when it came to their current seating situations. The train was bursting with passengers, bags and limbs popping out, overflowing in the aisles every which way you turned. They were lucky to find a compartment with any open spaces. They had taken residence in the one vacancy quickly enough, only to be met with a pair of beady and disconcerting eyes staring back at them from the opposite bench.

The old 'gentleman', for I use gentleman loosely, peered down at them through expensive spectacles all the while radiating a most disapproving glare. Jo had turned her nose up at the man as she clumsily burst in through the sliding door, Laurie behind with bags in tow. She sat down, fastidiously ignoring any ill looks going her way. After tossing the bags up in the overhead cubby, Laurie sat next to her, their elbows rubbing against each other. She turned pale blush, he chuckled.

The comforting loll of the slow journey had taken it's toll on their temporary adversary, for he had fallen into a deep slumber within a half hour of the start. Jo wasn't far behind, her lids began to droop and her back started to slump, then she'd shake herself and blink rapidly to keep any tired thoughts at bay. Laurie laughed at her silly antics, asking her why on earth she didn't just succumb and lay her head down. He didn't know she was afraid of embarrassing herself – she was rather mortified at the possibility of drooling or of her head falling on his shoulder or worse – his lap! Of course, she didn't voice any of these asinine fears and of course, sleep did eventually over take her...and of course, being in such cramped quarters – combined with the young man's hearty lack of objections to said positions – she did fall asleep in exactly the manner that she had feared...her head in his lap, long hair wildly sticking about, an arm hanging limply to the side and her long legs folded, one foot dangling off the makeshift bed.

So, yes – Theodore Laurence was in high spirits at the moment. He stared at his closest friend's face, a million thoughts trafficking through his mind. Could he get away with touching her hair without waking her? 'Her one beauty' as it had been called, but he knew better. Jo was the most beautiful girl that he had ever come across – not in terms speaking aesthetically, per se, but in terms of true human worth. He couldn't imagine meeting another that would even rival that of his little saviour, as he had come to think of her. For she was always there, by his side, leading him and helping him find the golden path – finding the correct route to that castle in the air. He needed her – it scared him.

His fingers itched at his sides as his brain shot down direction to move and feel her silken tresses, just for a moment. He lifted his left hand hesitantly, lightly bringing it down and gingerly touching her untamed waves with a feather caress. A small snort left Jo's nose, causing the nervous youth to jerk his hand away in lightening speed. He sat frozen, ready for her piercing eyes to snap open and demand answer for his impulsive action. A deep breath was released when she didn't.

He looked across at the man, who appeared much less intimidating in this state than he did when he was gracing them with that withering stare. The man was decked in tan and yellow tweed, a shiny pocket watch attached to his grand looking vest. A soft moan tore him away from his examination and his gaze darted back to the girl resting in his lap.

A little noise left the corner of her lips and he strained his ears to make out any words. He thought he heard – no, his overactive imagination must be playing tricks on him. She muttered it again and this time he heard what she said rather clearly...but what did it mean?

A whistle broke his thoughts as the clank and clatter of the train slowing it's pace assaulted the formally silent air. Jo woke with a start, and Laurie found himself suddenly staring into two orbs wide as saucers.

"Oh!" she finally managed, brows knitting together comically. "Oh! Sorry!" she tripped over her own tongue as she scrambled to sit up and off of him.

"Terribly alright..." Laurie murmured, desperately trying not to guffaw at her utter look of astonishment mixed with a healthy dose of mortification.

"Teddy – I really didn't mean to – I'm very – I'm quite embarrassed and I wish you would have woken me!"

"Why would I wake you? I remember stories about how you are when first awoken, and I didn't fancy a hairbrush to the head, thank you." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Well, I'd rather have you wake me up than make a fool of myself!" she remarked shrilly.

"Jo, don't tell me you're going to get all feminine on me! Be a good fellow and let's not worry on this, what say you?"

Jo glared at him through slits, her lips drawn into a pencil thin line. "You just let me fall asleep on you like that so you could poke fun at me, didn't you?"

He laughed – and laughed – and laughed. "Honestly, I don't know why you're making such a big deal of this. I hardly even noticed."

"Fine. Don't you ever breathe a word of this to anyone...got it? Not to your school chums, and dear me – _not _ to any of my sisters! I'd never hear the end of it!"

He smiled amicably. "I pledge never to disclose the way you fell into my lap sound asleep, snoring abominably mind you, but I pledge to never divulge any of this to a soul."

"Thank you," she replied stiffly, smoothing her skirt and steadily avoiding his eyes.

"I also promise," he shot a sly sidewards glance at her, "not to tell anyone how you talk in your sleep."

Her neck immediately snapped toward him as she took the bait, staring at him intensely. "I do not talk in my sleep!"

Laurie looked at her calmly. "How would you know? If you're asleep, you wouldn't know if you talk or not, would you?"

"You're telling tales, Theodore Laurence, and that's not good."

He shrugged exaggeratedly. "Alright, Jo, if you don't want to believe me, then you don't have to."

She studied him closely. "Fine – then what did I say?"

"I thought you didn't believe me..."

"I don't."

"Then why would you care?"

"I don't."

"Fine."

She sighed in frustration. "Just tell me, and be over it then."

"Do you believe me?" he looked at her playfully, knowing that her curiously would win over her stubbornness in the end.

She pursed her lips before gritting out, "Fine, I believe you. So, what did I say, then?"

"The most curious thing, actually. I don't even know why you were talking about it..." he stalled, loving the way that she was leaning toward him in hot pursuit of an answer – he loved to make her squirm.

"Out with it, Teddy!"

"Blancmange," he answered simply.

"Blancmange? What about it?"

"I haven't the foggiest – you tell me."

Her brow creased as she stared off in thought, then her cheeks suddenly coloured. Laurie watched her expression change and smiled.

"You remember – so it was a dream? Tell Colonel Teddy all about it..."

"It's not very interesting. Let's talk of something else," she said firmly, attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, no – inquiring minds wish to know, Miss March. What sort of dream involving blancmange could have the normally together Josephine so in a tizzy?"

"Never you mind, you muddle headed boy..."

She was saved by the conductor briskly walking about, telling passengers that they've arrived at their destination and to enjoy the marvels of Washington. The man across from them finally snapped to and rose sleepily. When the train came to a complete stop he stood and grabbed his trunk, exiting while muttering about the evils of youth. Laurie and Jo looked at each after he left, each busting with laughter simultaneously.

Laurie sobered first, collecting their luggage and poking out an elbow for her to link.

"Ready for Washington, Jo?"

"Lead the way, comrade."

They made their way off the train, city sounds and smells smacking them with new vigour. Laurie waved his hand out for a carriage and flagged one in a few moments time. The cabbie grabbed their things, Laurie held his hand out, helping Jo climb inside. He shut the door behind them, and the horses began their clickity clack, swaying their box to and fro.

Laurie leaned toward her and whispered to Jo impishly, his breath making her shiver slightly, "Don't think I've forgotten that dream, Jo..." and he reclined back in his seat, smiling at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry, it's taken me so long to update this one! Thanks for reading! And please leave a review if you have the time, that would be most lovely: **


	4. A Thin Defense

**Author's Note – **This poor little story of mine has sort of been on the shelf for awhile, along with some others, the poor dears, so I thought I'd take it up again! I know, I'm juggling quite a few stories at once, but I should have some time for a bit to give my little story guys attention and write on them again! Wee! Anyway, hope you guys like this!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The horse's hoofs clip-clopped as the cab bumped along the road. Jo's eager orbs were ten times their normal size as she took in all of the new city sights. She darted to lean over Laurie more than once to gain a more advantageous vantage point out of the rectangular windows, which he did not seem to mind. His gaze would travel down her back as she propped herself half way out the cut-out, she was completely oblivious to the fact that in doing so, she was also half in his lap. Her excitement compounded with each soldier they passed, and she positively bubbled when the cab stopped to let some passerbys cross the street and a colonel removed his hat to her and smiled. The cabbie pulled them over on a cobbled lane and informed them that they had arrived at the hotel.

"Thank you." Laurie exited the cab and handed some money to the man atop. He held his hand out for Jo, but she had already stumbled out and was halfway to the front door. With a chuckle, he took their luggage from the rack and met her at the entrance. "Ready, comrade?"

"After you, Commissary General," Jo bowed, and if Meg had been there, she would have coloured at the boyish wink Jo shot to Laurie. The two nearly bounced inside and to the front desk. A bespectacled man peered at them from behind the counter.

"May I assist you?"

"Why, yes you may, good sir," Laurie began in a most formal tone which produced a pleased smirk from his companion. "We are looking for two rooms for at least four nights."

The man frowned. "_Two _rooms, sir?"

"Yes."

He cleared his throat. "This is the war, young man," he told them plainly, as if they lacked comprehension, "rooms are scarce. I have only one vacancy, and you would do well to beat it anywhere, I dare say."

Jo tittered, but said nothing. Laurie glanced at her then back to the attendant. "I see." He paused, then drew to his full height in hopes of appearing as commanding of the situation as possible. "One room, then."

"Teddy!" Jo's cheeks drew in, aghast.

"It will be fine, we shall make things suitable." Laurie kept a calm veneer.

"Say," the peaked attendant turned a sharp eye on them, "what is your relationship, exactly? I run a respectable establishment and there will be no-"

"My good sir," Laurie spoke above the man's overtures, "this young lady and I are relations. I assure you that we are perfectly respectable, haughty, and highbrowed enough for this place." He moved to rest his hand on the lapel of his jacket, he had seen it in old drawings of established gentlemen, and thought it could not hurt to add any glimmer of society to his pretense that he could.

The man swallowed. "Yes, indeed, Mister...?"

"Sam Weller," Laurie responded swiftly with a sly look to Jo. "And this is my...niece, Miss Snodgrass."

Jo took the cue and held out her hand. "Enchanted to make your acquaintance," she bubbled in a silly demure tone that Amy would approve of. Laurie had to stifle a guffaw at her over-the-top antics.

"Yes, well," the man cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sign the book, please." He pushed a tome in front of Laurie and watched him expectantly. Laurie bent to write his assumed name in the first box, Jo's in the second, and pushed it back to face the man. "Payment is always expected at the end of the week, or the end of your stay, whichever finds us first. This way." He grabbed a key and led them up the stairs, without looking back at them once. He stopped in front of Room Five, turned to Laurie, handed him the key, and disappeared down the hall.

"Friendly sort," Laurie muttered as he turned the key in the door and popped it open. His left foot had scarcely crossed the threshold when a vice-like grip clawed his shoulder.

"I can't go in there," Jo uttered darkly.

"Of course you can," he answered with an easy smile, "one foot in the front of the other, like thus," he played, but stopped at her alarmed expression. "It will be fine, Jo, I promise. We'll make a wall down the middle of the room. I'll take camp on the floor, naturally, and we shan't have any reason for question as to either of our moralities." He stooped a little to be eye level with her. "What say you, Snodgrass?"

A reluctant smile tugged at her lips at the use of her Pickwick name. "Good choice of aliases, by the by, my good fellow." With that, she could hold in a laugh no longer, and her belly heaved with good mirth.

"That's my good girl," he praised and entered the room with no thought of 'ladies first'. He plunked his lanky frame on the settee.

"This room is small," Jo's frown lines grew more pronounced with every second. "I don't know, Teddy. This doesn't seem proper."

Laurie sprang back to his feet and stood in front of Jo. "Now don't go be and a priss-in-pants, Jo, please don't." He reached for her hands, but thought better of it, and gave her shoulder a feather light brotherly punch instead. "You're not one of those foolish girls who think that males and females can't be friends, are you?" He waited for her to shake her head. "Well, then, where does the problem lay?" He paused only for a fraction before continuing, "nowhere, that's where. You and I, Jo, are like pie and ice-cream. One can hardly survive without the other, but they still are separate entities, aren't they?"

Jo quirked a brow. "You can hardly relate our issue to food, foolish boy."

Laurie's forefinger shot in the air with a triumphant 'ah-ha'. "But, dear girl, I assure you we can. For, as Samuel Johnson said," he took an austere stance as he quoted, "_A man seldom thinks with more earnestness of anything than he does of his dinner_,'_._"

A fit of laughter parted her lips. "You're mad!"

"But right!" Laurie's faux stateliness dissipated with her giggles. "So, you see, Josephine," she smarted at his use of her full name, "I have thought of this seriously." He strolled around the small enclosure, scanning every inch. Without explanation, he grabbed the quilt from the bed, and pulled two sitting chairs to scoot them, one at the head of the bed, the other at the foot. He then draped the quilt against the chair backs, effectively chopping the room in half with a mini-wall. Pleased with his handiwork, he turned to Jo for approval.

"You can still see over the blanket," she huffed with arms crossed. "Won't work at all!"

Laurie threw his hands in the air. "Hang it all, Jo, it _will _work! I vow to mind myself, I will not peek over our barrier of decency!"

Jo bit her lip, her brow furrowed beneath her busy thoughts. "I suppose," she trailed, her face taking funny turns as she weighed the options, "this is the only way...and it _is _for father." She pursed her lips so hard, they turned purple. "Father and Drippy Brooke won't ever have to know _exactly _what our quarters are..."

"No! Of course not! I shan't breathe a word to anyone!" Laurie's words tumbled eagerly. "You can trust in my confidence not being broken, our pack as gentlemen!" He held his hand out to hers for a shake, which she fervently responded in like.

"As gentlemen," she repeated, hoping that putting their situation in that context would somehow lessen the inappropriateness of the entire affair.

"Good." Laurie's fingers lingered over hers as she broke the shake. He snapped them back at her sudden stiffness and rushed to fill the awkward void. "I'll go down and muck about outside to give you some privacy," he informed her with his hand already on the door knob. "Fifteen minutes sufficient?"

Jo opened her mouth to speak, but only a croak made its way out. She cleared her throat, hands cast down on her boots as she answered with a stilted, "fine." He nodded once before he left the room. An enormous sigh ripped from her chest and she clutched at her collar in hopes of steadying her breath. This is all for father, she thought feverishly, as visions of sharing the same room with Teddy engulfed her. Really, she further excused, Laurie was more like family to her than anything else, so it wasn't _that _improper to share sleeping quarters. Her gaze fell on the haphazard wall that he had set up for them, and a certain heat began to poke through her veins. She realized that her trunk was still downstairs, and she was about to make the trek down to retrieve it when there was a knock at the door. Panicked, wondering why Laurie came back much soon than agreed on, she opened it and was relieved to find the bellboy there instead. He brought her trunk and Laurie's inside, accepted the modest tip that Jo could afford, and left her alone again. With shaky fingers, she unbuckled her trunk and pulled out her long nightgown. Another look at the door, and she went into the tiny toilet closet to change. It took longer than ever for her to get into her night clothes, her nervous clumsiness caused her to take twice as long to unbutton her blouse and skirt. With one last gulp, she left the confines of the WC and padded on bare feet across the floor. Taking refuge in the bed, she propped herself to sit, but stayed low enough that she hoped she could not be seen over the low quilt wall. A few moments later Laurie arrived, just cracking the door a fraction to inquire if it was alright for him to enter.

"Yes," Jo hiccuped.

An amused and embarrassed smile crossed the young man's face, but he hid it quickly. He snapped the door closed, inhaled, and nearly tripped on his trunk. "Oh, good, they brought them up."

"Yes."

Laurie snorted. "There's no need to be nervous around me, Jo."

"I'm not!"

He raised his brows at her high pitch, but only replied, "good." He dropped to his knees to open his trunk, pulled out what he needed, and went to the toilet closet. "I'm just going to..." he tilted his head towards the nightclothes he held, then realized that she couldn't see his gesture from behind the curtain wall. "Change. Get ready for sleep. Get ready to turn in," he rambled, then shut himself in the room. He reappeared soon enough and stared at the cold floor. "I forgot to grab any linens to sleep on."

"Oh," Jo mumbled. He could hear her moving and just as he was about to ask what she was doing, his crown was met with a cotton sheet and a threadbare blanket.

"Thanks," he answered with a laugh. He made himself a makeshift bed on the floor, climbed into it, and stared at the ever darkening ceiling. "It stays light late here," he commented, desperate to fill the tension with something.

"Saves on candles," she continued the small talk.

"Mother Nature is economical."

A soft laugh floated in the air. "She does have some good ideas."

Laurie grinned to himself, suddenly remembering her dream earlier and her furious blush when he inquired about it. With a wicked tone he prompted that one word, "blancmange."

There was silence and then she said, rather woodenly, "goodnight, Teddy."

"Goodnight, Jo." He closed his eyes and tried not to think of the fact that Jo was lying in bed only mere inches from him; or what in the world her dream had been about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love if you have the time to leave me a review, makes me all fuzzily happy to read comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, whatever! = ) .**


	5. Awake and Rolling

**Author's Note: I know, I've been gone again for too long! I've just moved again and things have been topsy turvy, but I'm back! =) Hopefully, there's still people who want to read this! **

**

* * *

**

Laurie squeezed his lids tighter together, trying to retain that last minute vestige of sleep. The scribbling grew louder the harder he tried to ignore it. Finally, popping one eye open, he spotted Jo hunched over the rickety hotel desk, her pen marking all about the paper.

"What time is it?" After a moment of no answer, he repeated the question.

Jo looked up with wide eyes, darted her gaze back to her paper, before looking at him once again. "I don't know," she answered, returning to her scribbling.

Laurie released a little grumble, rolled on his side, then sat up. Standing, he stretched his long limbs with a very loud yawn. Jo glanced at him, letting out a gasp. Cheeks colouring, she buried her nose into her writing once more. Laurie pretended not to notice her gawk, but he couldn't help a small smirk from turning up his lips. He crooked a finger around the curtain fringe and pulled, allowing the sun to etch a ray of light along a strip of the floor.

"Do you intend to remain indecent," Jo snapped, furiously focusing her eyes on her paper.

Laurie laughed. "Indecent?"

"Put your shirt on!"

Laurie sighed. "Alright. I will," he paused, walked towards Jo,careful to stand so close to her that she could not help but look up at him.

"Please," she choked, though Laurie's smile grew as her gaze remained on him longer than necessary.

"I don't understand your fervour, Jo," Laurie said smugly as he reached for his shirt, "you've seen me bare chested before at the lake."

"Don't say that word."

"What word?"

"**Bare.**"

Laurie chuckled and, leaving his shirt hanging loosely on his elbows, he slowly said, "_**bare **_foot." His laughter only grew after Jo hurtled a balled up piece of paper at his head. After his shirt was completely on he looked at her and offered, "friends?"

Jo bit her lip to stifle a laugh. "You really are incorrigible."

"I try."

Shaking her head, Jo finished the line she was writing. "So," she said loudly, letting her pen drop to the desk, "shall we make ourselves right and clean so we can visit our two comrades?"

"Yes, but first, Madame," Laurie thrust his index finger straight into the air, "allow me, as your most esteemed Colonel Teddy Escort, to forage some wild breakfast to ensure we are good in health and heart for our illustrious tidings."

"I'll agree to that. I'm starving." Jo rubbed her stomach..

"Then sit tight, I shall return." Laurie finished lacing his shoes and tumbled out of the door.

Jo waited for the door to close before she sprung across the small room to her trunk. Flinging the heavy lid open, she rummaged through her tatty dresses with a frown. Standing, she grabbed the pale yellow dress from the top of the pile, and held it to herself. She changed before looking into the small vanity mirror on the desk. Going back to her trunk, she dug around the bottom until she found a few hairpins that she had stolen – nay, borrowed – from Amy. Now back at the mirror, she attempted to pile her hair atop her head in an attractive way, haphazardly thrusting pins through the messy pile.

"What in high Heaven is that supposed to be?" Laurie stood, mouth agape, in the doorway.

"Be quiet," Jo smarted, "and why didn't you knock? I could have been dressing."

"You're not leaving the building with that – that – _thing _on your head, are you?" Laurie deposited his little food bundle onto the desk. "It looks dreadful."

"Oh, thank you," she prickled, pulling the pins out of her hair. "And I suppose you're the master of hair now."

Laurie cracked a smile at her grumbling. "Actually, I think I did pick up a thing or two on the subject after having to watch all of the silly girls in Vivey."

Jo barked a laugh. "Well then, can you do something with this nest on my head? I want to look good for father."

"Certainly," Laurie said with a large bow before standing behind her and sticking his fingers through her hair.

"Ow," Jo complained as she grabbed a string of grapes from the place Laurie had brought.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't tear my hair out." Jo shot him a cross look.

"With great art, there's always suffering."

"Ha!" Jo rolled her eyes and popped a few more grapes into her mouth. "Gee," she said, cheeks stuffed with the squishy green bulbs, "won't it be grand to see the look on their faces when we tramp through that hospital door?"

"I can't wait for old Brooke to realize he doesn't control everything I do." Laurie rose his brows gleefully as he pulled on Jo's hair a few more times before announcing he was finished.

"It's fine...good. Thank you." Jo turned her face left and right, gazing at herself in the mirror.

"You don't have to sound so surprised."

Jo turned around to grab her coat but found herself nose to nose with Laurie, who had not moved from his hair dressing position. Jo cleared her throat. "Uh, thanks again."

"You're welcome," Laurie whispered, holding her gaze.

"You can move now."

"What does it mean?"

Jo's pulse quickened. "What does what mean?"

Laurie lowered his head, his lips close to hers, and said, "blancmange."

"Oh," Jo huffed, pushing Laurie away from her. "You're impossible!"

Laurie watched her, laughing so hard his sides hurt. "I told you, I'm going to get the meaning of that dream out of you sooner or later."

* * *

"I'm so nervous, I could roll into a ball and just hide beneath that bush."

Laurie smiled at Jo who was staring at the large front door covered with chipping paint. "It will be fine. There'll be a moment of surprise and then all will be forgiven once your have your arms about your father."

Jo nodded her head, though she still wore the tension. "And Brooke?"

"Oh, he's an old fuss, but he'll settle down once he sees how happy you and Mr. March are."

She nodded once more. "Right. Shall we go in?"

Laurie stuck out his arm, waiting for her to slip hers around his, and they went inside the make-shift Blank hospital. There was a flurry of action inside the old building, with nurses and walking wounded rushing around them. Jo's lip began to tremble as she sought out her father.

"This isn't as romantic as I thought it would be. War, I mean," she whispered as they looked about the area. A man hobbled on a crutch past them with blood soaked bandages wrapped round his head.

"No, it really isn't." Laurie took his arm from hers and grabbed her hand instead, squeezing her fingers. "Come, let's find your father." He led her through the rows of injured men lying in the cots, some looking worse than others, but none of them looked good. "There," he pointed to the end of the row, "there they are. Ward 2." They approached the last bed and stopped a few feet away.

"I say, young Laurence, what are you and Miss March doing here?"

"Jo?" Mr March propped himself on his elbows in bed, looking at his daughter. "Is that really my seagull?"

Jo's face lit as she launched herself into her father's arms. Tears stained her cheek and his collar, she nestled her nose into his neck. "Father," she cried several times.

"Did you travel here alone," Mr. Brooke quietly inquired of Laurie, "just the two of you?"

Laurie fidgeted with his coat button. "Yes. I assure you, I was a perfect gentleman."

Mr. Brooke looked at his pocket watch. "Did you arrive on the early train? I thought there wasn't a train on Sunday mornings?"

"Yes, well, we did arrive awhile ago."

Mr. Brooke narrowed his eyes. "When?"

Laurie looked at Jo and her father. Jo had finally untangled herself from her father's embrace and was now perched on the side of his cot. "Ah, Mr. March," Laurie hurriedly changed the subject, "you're looking rather well."

"Mr. March, please allow me to introduce you to my rather rash young student, Mr. Theodore Laurence," Brooke sighed as he looked at Laurie.

"Ah, it's nice to put a face with the name." Mr. March extended his hand.

"Yes, sir." Laurie smiled warmly as he shook hands.

"This is splendid, it really is," Jo beamed, looking at her two favourite boys in the world.

"You've brought me the best medicine, my girl." Mr. March clasped Jo's palm into his. "Tell me, are all of my little women here with you?"

Jo avoided her father's gaze, seeking Laurie's out instead. "Oh, no, it's just..."

"Jo wanted to see you, sir," Laurie took over for the speechless Jo, "so I offered to accompany her on the journey."

"May I speak with you in private, Laurence?"

Laurie frowned at Brooke but silently agreed to a private audience. "Pray excuse us," Brooke bowed his head as he led his charge out of the hospital.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I would love a review if you have the time =) I will try my best to regularly update this story from now on! **


	6. More Mischief

**Author's Note: First, let me say I am thoroughly embarrassed at the length of time since my last update. I apologize to those waiting for more. I hope to continue this story and finish it in a decent interval of time! That being said, thanks very much for still reading and reviewing! :) **

* * *

Laurie tugged on his collar as he followed Brooke outside. They walked past a few men standing near the doorway. Brooke did not stop until they reached the lawn.

"Just what the dickens are you doing?"

Laurie stared at Brooke with wide eyes before laughter burst from his chest.

"What is so funny? Impugning a ladies' honour is no laughing matter, Laurence, I assure you."

Leaning with his hands clutching his thighs, Laurie slowly stopped shaking with laughter. "You said 'dickens'." Laurie smirked. "I've never heard you swear before."

Brooke's frown grew. "Your rash actions have forced me into more brutish behaviour." He sniffed. "Do you not even have the decency to at least appear contrite? I'm quite serious."

Laurie stopped smiling and stared at Brooke. "You really are, aren't you? Well, you needn't be. I can assure you that Jo's ladylike," he stumbled on the word with a chuckle, "honour is still intact."

"Am I to understand, then, that you and she have separate lodgings?"

Beads of sweat slickened Laurie's forehead. "Naturally."

Clearing his throat, Brooke's stern expression softened. "I still don't approve of you escorting the young lady alone. Still, if Mrs. March gave her consent, I suppose it is no great evil."

A strange noise left Laurie before he recovered with a gruff, "Yes."

"Well, shall we rejoin the happy reunion inside?"

Laurie agreed and the two re-entered the hospital, stopping next to a few beds before Mr. March's cot. "Perhaps we shouldn't intrude," Brooke whispered to Laurie, but Jo had already spotted them and called them over.

* * *

"That was, oh, that was wonderful," Jo gushed, clasping her hands together. "The look on father's face was just plummy!"

Laurie laughed. "Old Brooke was stone surprised too."

"Oh, that reminds me," Jo watched Laurie as she spoke, "what was the matter with him? Why did he want to speak with you outside? To chide us for our wicked ways, no doubt. We really oughtn't have up and left beneath the cloak of darkness like we did, but I don't suppose Brooke knew about all that anyway," Jo spoke in a rush, then sighed. "But it really was thrilling, wasn't it? Like one of my spy adventures." She sat on the nearby bench with a flourish.

Laurie sat beside her. "It is great to be here."

"But what did he say?"

Laurie cleared his throat. "Who?"

"Brooke of course," Jo huffed.

"Oh. Nothing of importance. I'll tell you, let's go to that French restaurant we passed on our way over here. I'm famished."

Jo let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, don't answer my question then. I'll just ask him myself tomorrow."

"Why are you so insisting?" Laurie slumped next to her, slouching so his elbows were resting on his knees.

Jo bit her lip as she stared at him. "What are you hiding, Laurence?"

"Laurence? Are we on a formal basis now, March?"

"You're still avoiding my question."

Laurie sighed. "He only wanted to be assured that I'm being a gentleman and protecting your honour." He cast a nervous glance her way.

"Oh, is that all?" She waved a hand in the air before standing. "With the funny way you were acting, I thought it was something more dire, something about Father." She bit her lip. "Did he – well, he doesn't know we're sharing a room, does he?"

"No, of course not."

"Does he – does he know we snuck out without telling Marmee?"

Laurie hesitated. "No."

"Oh," Jo answered quickly, her frown growing.

Laurie smiled. "So...hungry?" He moved to stand close to her and whispered, "They probably have blancmange." He didn't wait for her response and was half-way down the street before she caught up with him. He stopped on the corner of the road to look at the handsome cabs that were waiting in a line ten feet away. "Cab?"

"Your legs aren't broken, are they?" Jo walked past him with a shake of her head. "Honestly, you're in danger of becoming a dandy with behaviour like that. I won't allow you to become silly."

"Will you keep me on the straight and narrow, Jo? I'll try to be good if you help me."

"Piffle." Jo rolled her eyes. "You'll always be incorrigible, with or without my interference."

Laurie laughed. "You know you wouldn't like me half as much if I wasn't."

"True."

"And just," Laurie began with a sly smile, "how much do you like me?"

Her cheeks reddened. "Not enough to allow you to to continue this foppish behaviour," she snapped and pushed past him on her way down the lane. He chuckled as he jogged to join her.

* * *

Laurie unlocked their room door and Jo quickly darted inside before he followed, tossing the key on top of the dresser.

"I wish we could visit Father again tonight." Jo sat herself at the desk.

"We can be back there early in the morning; at first rays if you want." Laurie sat on the edge of the bed and began unlacing his shoes.

Jo gave a nod before arching her back and stretching her legs out in front of her. "Whew, it's been a long day, but I'm not sleepy yet." She lifted her feet an inch or two from the floor before letting them fall back down with a thud; she repeated this four times before sighing. "I'm bored. What do people do here at night before going to sleep?" She glanced at Laurie, his naughty grin caused her to blush. "What I mean is," she rushed but stopped at his loud laugh.

"I know what you meant." He flung his dirty socks across the room. "I'm sure we can think of something – appropriate," he rose his brows, "to do."

"You always like to tease me," she snapped, swinging her legs so she was sitting sideways in the chair, facing away from him.

"It's not my fault you're so fun to tease." Laurie pulled his shirt from his waistband.

"I wish we had some cards."

"I know where we could play cards," he stood with sudden energy, "if you really want to."

Jo looked at him. "Where?"

"Downstairs. I saw a few men sitting in the parlour, they might let us join in."

"I don't know," Jo began with pursed lips.

"Why not?" Laurie tucked his shirt back in before grabbing his socks once more. "You're the one who said you were bored. Well, let's have a look and see if it's something worth while."

Jo brought her eyes to meet his and couldn't help laughing at his hopeful grin. "You know they wouldn't allow me to join a men's game."

Laurie grinned. "What in the devil-"

"Don't swear," she snapped.

"What in the DEVIL," he repeated, "could be wrong with my chum and me joining other fellows?"

"Nothing if I were a boy."

Laurie rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm getting at," he grabbed his hat and threw it at Jo, "Joseph." He gave her a pointed look, causing her cheeks to burn.

"Oh, Teddy," she enthused, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Do you really think it would work?"

"Of course. You're practically one of the guys already. All you need is a little binding," his eyes roved over her bosom before he removed his gaze with a clearing of his throat, "and my clothes will fit you well enough. They may hang a bit, but only enough that others will think you're just wearing castoffs."

"Let's do it!" Jo clung the hat to her chest with relish. Laurie wasted no time in gathering clothes from his case for Jo to masquerade in. After he made a sloppy pile of them on the corner of the bed he went out into the hall to wait for her to transform herself into a boy.


	7. Too Much and Too Jiggly

**Author's Note: I have more free time at the moment, so I've been writing more on my stories here. Sorry for the delays! :) Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing! Reviews make my day!**

* * *

Jo sucked in her breath as she pulled the sheet-turned-tourniquet tighter around her chest. With a frown, she decided she was as flat as she was going to get and she tucked the corners into the top. She finished dressing in Laurie's clothes, looked at herself in the mirror and was just about to open the door before it swung open and Laurie popped his head in, eyes closed.

"You ready yet?"

"I think so," Jo said slowly, lips pursed, waiting for his response.

"Huh." Laurie looked her up and down before he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Not bad..." He mussed her hair. "Good thing it's still short."

Jo rolled her eyes. "Oh, now you like my short hair; it wasn't long ago that you called me a 'porcupine'."

Laurie laughed. "Well...it does still look prickly."

"So..." she huffed, "do I look like a boy?"

"A bit effeminate, but yes, you'll pass." He scrutinized her once more as she turned around. "Wait, can't you bind yourself any more than that?"

"No." Jo frowned down at her bodice. "Can you tell?"

"If anyone looks long enough," he started to mutter. "Let's see if we can't get you a little flatter."

Jo blushed furiously. "I tried, this is the best I can do."

"Let me help."

"No!"

Laurie sighed. "Come on, Jo. It's not a big deal. You'll still be covered. I'll just be able to pull the binding tighter than you can."

Jo looked down at herself, gulped, then gave her quiet agreement. Laurie rose his brows, looking at her expectantly. "What?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you going to," he pointed at her shirt and cleared his throat, "unbutton?"

"Uh, yes. Alright." Jo bit her lip as she popped the buttons out of the holes, her fingers trembling the entire time. She froze when Laurie's hand grabbed hers.

"It's alright, Jo," he told her softly.

She brought her eyes to look into his and nodded without a sound. Laurie took her shirt off, letting it drop to the floor. His breath caught as he looked at her bare shoulders. He lightly traced a line from freckle to freckle on her right shoulder.

"Teddy," she whispered and he immediately withdrew his hand.

"Let's...get this done. I need to undo this ending so I can re-wrap it tighter." He began to unwrap the sheet she had wound around her midsection but she stopped him with a yelp.

"Stop," she screeched.

"I'm not going to," he paused with a sigh, "look, I won't go too far. I promise."

"This, this is a mistake."

"It's not, I-"

"No," she cut him off, "I don't mean just right now. This entire trip has been a mistake. Look at us, Teddy. We are, we have been behaving so – it just...it isn't right."

Laurie stared at her. "It's not a mistake." He cupped her cheek with his palm. "It's not a mistake," he whispered. He slowly inched his face towards hers, then tilted his head so he could press his lips to hers.

"Teddy," she started just as their lips met but he 'ssshed' her as he continued to kiss her. He pulled her flush against him, closing the room between them. Her sheet unraveled further and she abruptly broke the kiss, grasping at her cover with one hand and pressing her fingers against her swollen lips with the other.

"Jo," Laurie began, swallowing a lump in his throat as he took in her panicked eyes.

"Just go, please." Her voice quivered.

"Jo," he repeated, taking a step towards her then stopping when she stumbled back. "Fine, I'll go out for a few minutes. Just – stay calm. Everything is fine."

She shook her head, tears sprang to her eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Nothing. You've done – _**we've**_ done nothing wrong."

"We've lied to everybody," Jo countered, still out of breath.

"Well, there is that."

"I think we need to...go home." Jo sniffed.

"No, no, we mustn't. Not yet, Jo." Laurie moved to stand beside her and rest his hand on her arm but she flinched at the contact, causing him to take two steps back. "You're doing good here. Your father is happy to see you. You can't leave now."

"Teddy-"

"Just sit and relax. I'll give you a few minutes to dress. Everything will be fine. Just – don't panic. We're not doing anything wicked, Jo. Remember that. We're here on a good mission." Laurie gave her one last pleading look before he left the room and dashed down the stairs and towards the front desk.

The surly night clerk stared at him. "Yes, sir?"

"Where can I get blancmange?"

The clerk blinked. "Blancmange?"

"Yes, I need to get some. Tonight. Right now."

"It is late."

"I realize that."

"No restaurants are open, sir."

Laurie frowned. "Don't you have a kitchen?"

The clerk stared. "Yes, sir, but it is only open for breakfast and supper."

"Well, can't you make an exception? Does the cook board here?"

"Yes, but as I said, it is late." The clerk tilted his nose in the air as he grudgingly added, "sir."

"I'll pay."

"The inconvenience is too great."

Laurie rose his brows. "I'll pay as much money as is needed to convince the cook to make it. Money is no object."

The clerk tittered. "Well, it is very unorthodox – however, due to the circumstances I will ask her."

"Thank you." Laurie leaned against the desk as he waited, his gaze kept flicking towards the staircase, fearful that he would see Jo come tumbling down, suitcases in hand. A few moments passed before the clerk returned.

"She said she will make your blancmange, but only for this compensation." The clerk, using his right little finger, delicately pushed a piece of paper towards Laurie with a figure scribbled across the top. Laurie snorted at the ridiculous amount but agreed nonetheless. The clerk sniffed and nodded before he disappeared once more. Laurie sat in one of the lobby chairs, watching the clock for the next fifteen minutes.

"The blancmange is finished, sir. The cook has set it to solidify over the next few hours. I can send a message to your room when it is ready, if you like."

"Hours?" Laurie sighed. "That's too long. Can't I take it now?"

"Blancmange must set before it can be eaten. It isn't solid."

"Hang it all," Laurie muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "That's fine, I'll just take it now."

"But sir-"

"I'll have it now. Thank you," Laurie told him firmly, his irritation obvious on his face.

"Very well, sir." The clerk left and when he returned he was carrying a dish with a jiggly cream coloured substance inside.

"Thank you," Laurie took the dish, "I shall have your bank notes tomorrow." He took the stairs two at a time, nearly sprinting his way to their floor, and only stopping when he reached their door. He knocked tentatively before cracking the door open with his free hand. "Can I come in?"

"Yes. I suppose."

Laurie wrinkled his nose at her dejected tone. He hid the blancmange behind his back as he entered and shut the door with his foot, his eyes never leaving her. "I have a peace offering."

"It's no use, I've made up my mind, Teddy. We must leave in the morning." Jo brought her eyes to his, her face seemingly resolved to not break emotion, but her stoniness faltered when she noticed he was hiding something. "What's that you have behind your back?"

"Nothing," Laurie answered playfully.

"It's something. Show me."

"No."

"Theodore Lawrence, I demand you show me what's behind your back."

A slow grin took the boy over. "What have you been dreaming about?"

"I've no idea what you're referring to."

"Sure you do," Laurie toyed with her, "it starts with a 'b' and it always makes you blush to think on it."

Jo's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

Laurie whipped the dish out and thrust it beneath her nose, while slowly enunciating "blanc-mange..."

Jo clasped at her collar. "Where on Earth did you get blancmange at this hour?"

"I have my ways." Laurie leaned towards her, his lips a few inches from her ear, "I always get what I want."

Jo jumped away, flustered. "This doesn't – what does it mean? What I meant to say is – this changes nothing." She licked her lips, looked at Laurie then immediately looked away, backed further away from him until her back hit the wall. "I can't believe you got that just to upset me."

"Upset you?" Laurie put the dish down on the dresser top. "I thought it would make you laugh."

"Well, it didn't." Jo turned from him and stared out the window into the darkness.

"What was the blasted dream about, anyhow?"

"Don't say 'blast'."

"You say 'blast' all of the time. You're starting to sound like Meg."

"I wonder what they're thinking about us? Marmee...she must be so disappointed in me," Jo barely choked out.

"They'll understand. You're lifting your father's spirits. You're the best medicine in the world for him. They'll see that."

Jo remained quiet for awhile longer before she turned around, her gaze resting on the blancmange. "How did you manage to get that?"

Laurie smiled. "I've told you. I shan't give up my secrets."

Jo moved to the dresser and stuck her finger on the liquidly food. "It's not yet done."

"Well, it was short notice," Laurie began to excuse the immediacy of his task until he heard her laughing.

"I can't believe you went to all the trouble just to do this for me." Jo turned her flushed face towards Laurie. "Oh, Teddy. What an adventure we're having. I never want it to end, even though it's wicked. I never want to grow up." She sat on the bed and Laurie moved to sit next to her.

"Even when we're old, we'll always have adventures together, you and me, Jo-girl." He nudged her shoulder with his.

"It won't be the same. You'll grow up and marry some accomplished girl and where will that leave me? The third wheel, the old spinster who talks to her fifty cats, all named Rodrigo," she laughed.

"But you'll be married, too," Laurie began slyly, "you never know, maybe we'll marry each other."

"HA!"

Laurie sulked at her bark. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you and I getting married. What a lark!" Jo snorted in a way that would make Meg and Amy blush. "Can you imagine such a silly thing?"

"Yes."

Jo's humour instantly fled at Laurie's tone. "I'm much too wild to ever be a Lawrence. You're going to marry a refined, elegant girl who loves parties and socializing," she said in what she meant to be a teasing tone but it fell flat.

"Nah, that's not my type at all. I prefer the hotheaded, flighty, writer types." He winked at her.

"Teddy, please," she whispered but he waved away any further talk.

"I'm only larking, comrade." He hopped from his seat and grabbed the blancmange. "Do we dare try it?"

"It's still setting."

Laurie cocked a brow. "Afraid?"

"Never," Jo insisted, chin stuck out.

"Well?"

"We have no spoons."

"What's this?" Laurie stuck his hand in the air, crooked his forefinger, thrust his finger into the gooey blancmange, then he shoved the dripping food into his mouth. His cheeks sucked in as he tasted the immature food. Jo laughed so hard she nearly fell off the bed. "Good – real good," he managed between twisting his face as he swallowed.

"You're such a fool," she laughed harder when he tried to hand the dish to her.

"Aren't you going to try it?"

"No, not after that. I'll wait until it sets, thank you very much."

"Fine. Coward." Laurie stuck his tongue out at her.

"No, I'm the smart one," she corrected before a yawn escaped her. "Guess it's time to retire."

"I expect you're right. I have one question before we get ready to sleep."

"What's that?"

"Tell me what your blancmange dream was about?"

"Never." Jo shot him a sly smile before ordering him out so she could dress in her nightclothes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review? Please :)**


End file.
